(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel polyethynylacetylene derivative and processes for the preparation thereof.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Poly-substituted acetylenes have attracted much attention as organic solvent-soluble polyacetylene derivatives represented by polymethylacetylene and polyphenylacetylene. Thus, although research work has been extensively carried out on these derivatives, they have not been found satisfactory as electrically conductive polymers. Namely, even if doping is carried out, the electrical conductivity is very low and within a semiconductor range. Accordingly, a poly-substituted acetylene having a triple bond functional group in the side chain has attracted attention as a precursor polymer for the synthesis of a polyacene polymer. From various calculations of molecular orbitals, it has been considered that polyacene polymers will show a metallic electrical conductivity, and synthesis of polymers of this type has been expected. Moreover, in view of the molecular structure, it is expected that precursor polymers for these polyacene polymers will be effective as materials for forming patterns with a high sensitivity by energy irradiation with light, electrons or ions. However, such precursor polymers have not been synthesized, and a process for preparing these precursor polymers has not been reported.